Miss Popper: Volume I
by Na Silva
Summary: Encaixar-se em algum grupo, sempre foi uma tarefa difícil para Alice. Até que após uma decepção amorosa, sofre um acidente que a faz perder a memória. A partir daí, sua vida muda completamente quando descobre seu real destino: ser uma heroína.


Alice já estava acordada quando o relógio despertou. Faltavam poucos meses para a formatura e só isso ocupava sua mente agora. Quer dizer, isso e Teddy Green. — O garoto mais sexy da escola — suspirava Alice pelos cantos. É claro que ele não dava a mínima para ela, porém desde que Teddy travou um pequeno contato, ela tinha certeza que ele estava afim.

— Opâ, foi mal. — desculpou-se Teddy, quando esbarrou em Alice derrubando seus livros.

— Ah, não foi nada. Eu que sou desastrada. — respondeu, corando. Teddy a ajudou recolher os livros e despediu-se com um sorriso. Aquela cena repetia-se milhares de vezes na mente de Alice e ela só sabia falar disso com a sua única amiga, Beth.

— Qual é, Alice. Ele só esbarrou em você... — dizia Beth.

— Não. Ele não só esbarrou. Ele esbarrou, pediu desculpas e depois sorriu...É um verdadeiro cavaleiro... — repetia Alice a todo momento. — Beth, eu gosto dele desde que me lembro e agora e ele também gosta de mim...

Talvez estivesse certa. Naquela manhã, Alice sentia-se confiante. Não brigou com seu irmão mais novo pelo banheiro. Tomou café da manhã com seus pais e conseguiu uma carona com sua mãe. Já na escola, enquanto pegava seus livro no armário, escutou um leve, doce e conhecido: Oi.

Alice cumprimento de volta. Teddy estava ao seu lado, aparentemente também pegando livros.

— Não sabia que éramos vizinhos — disse Teddy, rindo

— Nem eu. — disse Alice, disfarçando. Era óbvio que ela sabia, eram vizinhos desde da oitava série! Ela só não daria o braço a torcer.

— Pra qual universidade você vai? — perguntou Teddy, enquanto trancava seu armário.

— Consegui uma bolsa pra Universidade da Califórnia.

— Uau, parabéns! — disse Teddy, animado. Não parecia surpreso, pois era de se esperar que umas das garotas mais inteligentes da escola, fosse para umas das melhores universidades. Apesar disto, impressionava apenas os professores. Entre os garotos, passava despercebida. Não era exatamente feia, só não era bonita. Cabelos castanhos claros iguais aos olhos, magra e só. Conversar com aquele garoto, era realmente um acontecimento incrível e o que se seguiu, fez com que Alice pensasse ainda estar dormindo.

— Ah, Alice...sexta vou dar uma festa. Uma coisinha simples. Tá afim de ir?

— Ah, sexta? Caramba, acho que tem compromisso. — mentiu.

— Que saco!

— Mas talvez eu possa desmarcar... — disse Alice, sorrindo.

— Seria perfeito, queria muito que você fosse — disse, feliz. — A gente se vê então...

— Ok, até. — despediu-se Alice. Ela não podia se conter, uma festa na casa do cara mais sexy da escola. Impossível...não, possível. Contou tudo para Beth que também não acreditou, achou que Alice tinha caído e batido a cabeça em uma pedra. Até a garota acreditar, sexta havia chegado. Comprou um vestido vermelho, mas como estava um pouco frio, decidiu colocar uma jaqueta jeans também. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, não tinha costume de se maquiar, então resolveu não tentar caprichar.

Chegou um pouco depois da festa começar. Procurava Teddy, afinal era a única pessoa que conhecia. Todos os outros convidados eram os populares da escola, gente que Alice conhecia apenas de nome. _Cadê ele?_ Decidiu pegar uma bebida, na mesa tinha: ponche, cerveja e algumas bebidas que Alice só sabia que eram alcoólicas. Por fim, acabou bebendo água. A todo lugar que olhava, só via gente se pegando e bebendo. Aquele não era o mundo de Alice. Decidiu subir, estava apertadíssima. Entrou no primeiro banheiro que viu.

— Ah, desculpem... — disse, saindo correndo quando viu um casal na banheira. — Ai, meu Deus, que vergonha. — disse consigo mesma. — Droga, preciso de um banheiro... Acho que esse quarto deve ter um. — Alice abriu a porta, desta vez com cuidado, porém quase soltou o que segurava. Teddy e uma menina loira, estavam na cama aos beijos e mais algumas coisas. Alice saiu correndo, deixando a porta aberta. Não podia acreditar no que vira. Entrou no carro que emprestara de seu pai, pisou fundo e foi embora. Não foi para casa, ou para casa de Beth. Seguia sem rumo, chorava e o rádio, para ajudar, tocava só músicas românticas. Alice já vira muitas vezes Teddy beijar outras meninas, porém desta vez era diferente, ela pensara que ele quisesse algo com ela. As lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto frio, não eram apenas de tristeza, eram também de raiva. Raiva de ter acreditado que o menino mais sexy da escola, quisesse algo com a menina mais nerd da mesma. Mergulhada num _mix_ de sentimentos, Alice dirigia rápido. Começara a chover e numa fração de segundos, o carro derrapou fazendo com que a garota perdesse o controle e bateasse em uma árvore. Alice permaneceu imóvel, o airbag a protegeu de um possível desastre. Ela abriu a porta e deslizou para fora. — Ai minha perna, merda. — grita. Sua perna ficou presa. Quando conseguiu tirar, levantou e logo viu o estrago no carro. — Meu pai vai me matar...

Encontrava-se próximo à praia. Mancando, decidiu ir até um píer. Estava desorientada, viu o seu amor com outra na cama, bateu o carro do seu pai numa árvore e sua perna ficara presa nas ferragens. Sentou na beirada e ficou observando o mar. Percebeu que as ondas quebravam num ritmo constante e quando elas retornavam, esquecia algo. Era estranho, mas depois de um tempo, Alice não se lembrava de Teddy, porquê estava ali, e nem o seu nome. Aqueles movimentos sucessivos praticamente a hipnotizaram. Ela olhava para baixo, sem se dar conta que estava caindo.


End file.
